Total Drama: The Mole
by Realityshowfan
Summary: Fourteen Contestants are all working together for the prize of the lifetime... but one of them is a secret Saboteur. Think you have what it takes to sniff out The Mole? Then take a look inside and start the detective work. :
1. Application

**Hey guys! It's Bryce here! Anyway, I am going to write a Send In Your Character story, although this one is VERY different from other ones. It has a very different elimination format, although I believe it makes it more entertaining to read because you're constantly trying to figure out who the Mole is. So if you don't quite understand the elimination process, or any process of this fic, please don't just write this fic off because you don't understand it completely. PM me, and I have a more detailed explanation that I will be overjoyed to explain to your satisfaction. I believe that this is a much more different Send In Your Own Character story, but it will be very unique and interesting to read! I'm rambling now, so I'll shut up and let you read the words that actually matter. Enjoy. ****J**

"What's up America?" A tall, mocha skinned woman called out to the Camera. As you get a closer look, you see that she's tall, with creamy brown skin, long black hair, and a smile that could light up the night.

She jumps down from the large pedestal she's standing on, landing smoothly on the ground. "You all may recognize me as the winner of Total Drama Isolation, and the runner up of Total Drama Isolation All Stars, but if you don't, I'm Bella Storm!" She paused for a second, with her hands up in the air. "I imagine you're all clapping at home right now."

She smiled, letting her hands fall down to rest at her sides. "I'm here to bring you the hottest new reality Television show to EVER be conceived! It's different, it's weird, and it's pretty freaking awesome!" She pumped her fist in the air.

Bella starts walking to her right, speaking to the Camera directly as she walks.

"Lately, Total Drama is going down the toilet. People are writing spin-off's constantly, but nothing can capture the individuality that the original TDI had. That's why we're bringing you an entirely brand new Reality T.V. show format. There will still be Drama, there will still be Action, and we'll be touring ALL around Europe! The one major difference? Contestants will be forced to work together to defeat a unkown saboteur… The Mole."

She stops, and turns around to face directly to the Camera. As the wind blows her long, straight Black hair, she smiles in wicked anticipation.

"We are looking for twelve contestants to compete in the most mind-challenging game EVER thought of! But we are also looking for an extra contestant… a contestant willing to be the secret saboteur… A contestant willing to go into the game JUST to mess up the contenders games, and throw the challenges…"

Bella's eyes narrow, and she runs her fingers through her hair.

"The other twelve contenders are given two tasks…. Win the challenges and find out who the Mole is. For every challenge won, money is added into the pot. For every challenge lost, money is taken out of the pot. At the end of every week, everybody will be given a quiz on the Mole's activities throughout the week. Whoever does worst at the quiz… is eliminated."

"When it gets down to the Final two contenders and the Mole, the two contenders will take a final quiz, and whoever does the best takes home ALL of the money that has been earned in the Pot. So the final prize can be anything from absolutely nothing… to 1 Million dollars. It all depends on how many challenges the group wins! Although the challenges are very hard, made all the harder from the fact that there is a secret saboteur who's sole purpose is to throw the challenges."

She ends the last sentence ominously, before her face breaks into another mischievous grin and she hops back onto her pedestal.

"Think you have what it takes to sniff out the Mole? Think you have what it takes to BE a mole and fool everybody? Then sign up on the application below, and become either one of the twelve contenders… or the evil little Rodent!"

She grins, and gives a salute to the camera. "I'll see you guys on… Total Drama: The Mole"!

* * *

><p><strong>All right guys! Hope you enjoyed that intro. Like I said in the authors note earlier, this is a very different elimination process from normal. If you do have any questions, feel free to PM me! <strong>

**As for characters, I'm looking for the most diverse group of thirteen people EVER. It's not teenagers, but anybody from 21-70. I want Jerks, Grandmas, Comedians, Soccer Moms, Models, Strategists, Braniacs, Dumb Blondes, ANY kind of weird stereotype you can think of I'm interested in. **

**If I have thirteen totally different contestants, than it makes it so much more challenging to figure out who I have selected the Mole to be. (And if your character is accepted, I'm not even telling YOU if I chose your character to be the Mole or not. :D ). **

**So honestly, go wild with your character. The more eccentric and unique he or she is, the better chance they have of getting in. **

**I can't stress this enough, if you are still confused about the elimination process, don't fret. After the first episode, it's actually very simple to get. Any questions, any at all, PM me and I would love to explain. J**

**Without further or do, here is the App!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Nickname: **

**Age (21-70):**

**Stereotype:**

**Occupation:**

**Hair (Color, Length):**

**Eyes (Color, Size):**

**Overall Appearance:**

**Everyday clothes:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Anything Missed:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Why they would make a good Mole:**

**Why they wouldn't make a good Mole:**

**Strategy for finding the Mole (Making alliances to share information, going solo and trusting nobody, ect.):**

**If they won, what would they use the money for:**

**Do they curse:**

**Are they looking for a relationship:**

**If so, with who:**

**Overall strategy for the game:**

**Why your character should be chosen over others:**

**Audition Tape (NOT REQUIRED, BUT APPRECIATED):**

**And that's that everyone! So submit your apps as soon as possible, and happy Mole hunting. J**


	2. The Fourteen Accepted

**All right guys! I have chosen the FOURTEEN contestants! That's right, I'm adding an extra person. I got a bunch of amazing apps, (Several through PM, which was pleasantly surprising), so now we're having fourteen! Also, to anybody reading this who missed the Application deadline, DON'T just stop reading now. This is a story where you don't need a OC to be entertained. I'm really, really sorry to the people who didn't make it, although I invite you to keep reading. (All rejected OC's will still appear in the story).**

**The accepted contestants are:**

**Carter Mason: The rebel artist (KadekLouise)**

**Niko Ivanov: The shy slasher movie actor (Uzivo uzivaj)**

"**P.M. Punk" Dennis Junior: The egotistical wrestler (Cocodaman5454)**

**Scarlett DeVriele: The strategist (Rocket to the stars)**

**Yumi Yakomi: The smart party girl (Punxysaur)**

**Long Mac: The Cool Math Teacher (Noah's Twin)**

**Mason Nelz: The Masochist Musician (Melznelzx3)**

**Tonia Hart: The Beauty Queen (El' Caliente)**

**Trevor Rulento: The Comic Relief (Ben likes eating doughnuts)**

**Svolak Gringbeard: The war veteran (Kirbyfan11)**

**Gabby Morris: The childish caregiver (Glasses101)**

**Tiffany Banks: The dumb sweetie (tdwtrulz1022)**

**Violet Atkins: The secretly evil granny (Dak)**

**Kai Brown: The adventurer (Enigma Dragon Warrior)**

**And those are the thirteen contenders… and that's the mole. *Points at one of the names***

**Yes, I have already selected a Mole. But I'm never telling who it is. :D**

**You all however, can begin guessing who I picked based on the stereotypes. I will be hiding one clue about who the Mole is every episode, (Not every chapter). So while also analyzing each character's behavior in challenges, you can keep your eyes peeled for the clues. Some of them will be so obvious that you dismiss them as clues, and some of them will be pretty well hidden. **

**If you all could tell me who your characters would be friends with, enemies with, allies with, if they wouldn't talk with anyone, ect., it'd be appreciated.**

**So everyone, stay tuned! Again, if you missed the apps, this isn't a story where you need to have a character to watch to be entertained. So even if you don't have a OC in the story, I urge you to keep reading for the sole purpose of being able to say, "I knew the Mole was _!"**


End file.
